gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
South Burning
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. An experienced Earth Federation Forces pilot, he commanded the Burning Team on the Albion, and served as a mentor to Kou Uraki. History One Year War South Burning fought in the One Year War as the commander of the Immortal 4th Team. His teammates were Bernard Monsha, Alpha A. Bate, and Chap Adel. Torrington Base At some point after the war, South Burning was transferred to Torrington Base in Sydney, Australia. There, he was the leading commander dedicated to training potential candidates and testing new equipment for the Gundam Development Project. One of these tests consisted of a simulated battle between a RGM-79 Powered GM and two MS-06F2 Zaku IIs, with the objective of gathering more data on the Powered GM's abilities. At the end of the day, Burning and the rest of his team arrived at the Torrington Base to watch the arrival of the Albion and the two prototype Gundams at the Federal Base. During the theft of RX-78GP02A, Burning's team was the first one to launch, suffering the loss of one MS-06F2 Zaku II at the hands of a MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen as well as the Powered GM. Despite this initial setback, and with Kou Uraki in command of the RX-78GP01, Burning and the rest of his team attempted to chase and capture Anavel Gato. Even though Burning's team managed to defuse Gato's attempt to escape by boarding a Komusai II, they were forced to fight the remnants of the Principality's Army. During the fight, Burning fought and defeated a YMS-16M Xamel with his RGM-79C GM Kai, suffering severe injuries - a broken arm and leg, as well as skull damage. His team also suffered the loss of a Powered GM and one more Zaku II. Hunt for the RX-78GP02A After the battle, Burning was hospitalized. Nevertheless, when the Albion was charged with retrieving the stolen Unit 02, Burning joined as a pilot. He headed the South Burning Team, consisting of him, the freshly-transfered Monsha, Bate and Adel, Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith. He was also assigned by Captain Eiphar Synapse as the combat tactician of the ship, with full authority regarding the mobile suits. As such, Burning assigned Kou Uraki as the official RX-78GP01 pilot. The Albion departed from Torrington and arrived in Africa on 16 October, U.C 0083. One week later, after Burning discovered a spy inside the Albion, they succeeded in locating the stolen RX-78GP02A. In the subsequent battle against the Zeon remnants, Burning and his team failed once again to capture the stolen Gundam. The fight continued in space, with General Kowen assigning two Salamis-class cruisers to assist them. This time, the Cima Fleet's flagship Lili Marleen engaged the Albion and Burning's Team. Uraki disobeyed direct orders and used the RX-78GP01 for combat instead of his RGM-79N GM Custom, despite the GP-01's lack of proper space operations programming and equipment. Burning, aware of the dangerous situation, ripped his cast off and went to save Kou in his own RGM-79N GM Custom and fought against Cima Garahau's MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. During the battle, Burning tells Uraki to just eject and forget about the RX-78GP01. Despite this, Uraki still managed to reach the Albion and crash inside the hangar. The battle ended with the RX-78GP01 severely damaged and the loss of the two Salamis-Class Cruiser. Death Lt. Burning was killed in action when the Albion became involved in a battle with Zeon mobile suits attached to the Lili Marleen. Burning destroyed two Gelgoog Marines and came across a destroyed Musai. In the midst of the battle, Burning left his GM and discovered a briefcase. Upon returning to his MS, he encountered Cima Garahau and fended her off, taking light damage. As he was returning to the Albion, he discovered that the contents of the briefcase revealed the entire plan for Operation Stardust. However, before he could inform his squad about the discovery or return to the Albion, an internal explosion occurred due to damage sustained from Cima's attack, and Burning was instantly killed. It was also revealed that he had a wife back at home. Gallery N20061221 zeon 20.jpg|South Burning as seen on Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~ video game Notes & Trivia *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, after Kou Uraki's Ace Pilot Mode Mission 03 during the end-mission results, the Birmingham could be seen sailing by the remains of South Burning's GM Custom with dialogue being exchanged. * In the Super Robot Wars series, South Burning often serves an important role among the gathered heroic forces, often being a de facto senior CO in charge maintaining discipline and giving out mission assignments. His canonical death is always averted, with few exceptions. ** He has a notable role in the Alpha Gaiden game, serving the combined forces under Bright Noah's command as the senior CO over the deployed robot forces, and at one point disciplines Tetsuya Tsurugi from Great Mazinger for dereliction of duty. References img_1216555_37804874_0.jpeg|South Burning: character information (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804874_1.jpeg|South Burning: character profile (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804876_0.jpeg|South Burning: chronology (1) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37804876_1.jpeg|South Burning: chronology (2) (Gundam Perfect File) External links *South Burning on the official Gundam0083.net ja:サウス・バニング